


Discoveries

by lexthewreck



Series: Learning to Love Freely, Starring Little Bruce [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/pseuds/lexthewreck
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle, the team (minus Thor) discovers Bruce's little side.EDIT: Last edited March 24, 2017, when minor grammar errors were corrected.





	1. Finding Out

With glee that would have been impossible to hide had he not been wearing the suit, Tony shot down the last of the doombots, causing it to explode and submit to gravity, falling in a spiral of fire. The chance to fly around and shoot things was almost enough to make Tony forgive the Fantastic Four for not showing up. Almost.  
  
"That's the last one," Cap's voice said over the comm. "Good job, team."  
  
Tony was going to make a snarky reply, (something about trained puppies, probably; he didn't actually know yet,) but the Hulk's celebratory roar interrupted him. It was a loud, happy sound, slightly different in pitch from his angry roar.  
  
Tony lowered himself to the Hulk's height, which may have been the weirdest thought ever, because hello, this should not be a concern with enormous green rage monsters. Apparently, the Hulk didn't care, though, and he just gave Tony a fierce, toothy grin. "Metal Man!"  
  
"Hey, Big Green! Have fun?" Tony asked as he hovered in front of the Big Guy.  
  
The Hulk gave a decisive nod. "Hulk smash puny robots! Hulk strongest!" He puffed out his chest in pride.  
  
"Yeah, you are, Big Green! I've never met anyone stronger." Tony retracted the helmet and smiled.  
  
Pleased with Tony's agreement, the Hulk caught Tony from the sky and pulled him close, carefully controlling his strength, into a hug. Tony returned it as best he could, but his arms only went so far, damn it.  
  
After a few moments, the Hulk released Tony from the embrace, but kept a large hand wrapped around him. "Metal Man strong, too!" Hulk declared.  
  
"Thank you, Big Guy!" And Tony preened, because that's what you do when the Hulk, of all people, calls you strong.  
  
_Take that, Capsicle._   
  
"If you two are done," Hawkeye said dryly, "could one of you get me down from here?"  
  
Tony looked around a bit before he saw Hawkeye perched on the roof of a building a little ways from Tony's own position. The building wasn't in great shape, and there was no way the archer was getting down on his own.  
  
"On my way, Legolas." Tony turned back to the Hulk. "I have to go save Legolas, but I'll be right back. Okay?"  
  
The Hulk nodded and let go of Tony, who flew towards the stranded baby birdy. "How's it going, Tweety?"  
  
"Just great, Batman," Hawkeye replied sweetly, and Tony pulled in a sharp breath in offense even as Cap and Black Widow laughed.  
  
"How dare you?" Tony asked dramatically. "After everything I've done for you! I have half a mind to just leave you here." Tony floated in front of Hawkeye, arms crossed in consideration.  
  
And then he was knocked out of the air by a doombot.  
  
Tony tumbled in the air for a few seconds before regaining his equilibrium and closing the helmet again.    
  
"Iron Man, are you alright?" Cap called.  
  
"Peachy," Tony replied absent-mindedly as he lined up his shot. He took it, but only managed to graze the attacker. The bot, however, had better luck (and that's what it was, luck, because Tony refused to believe that a fucking doombot had skill enough to land a hit on him) and Tony, unable to balance himself, quickly began to drop from the air, and he felt his heart squeeze with memories of falling from a much larger distance. After a moment, though, he stabilized and pushed the flashback aside, just in time to see the Hulk crush the doombot in his hand with a snarl. The giant proceeded to slam the robot into the ground and stomp on it repeatedly, muttering about "my Metal Man" all the while. He continued this even after the robot was well-destroyed.  
  
"Well, if there was any doubt about who the favorite was, there's your answer," Hawkeye quipped.  
  
"Yeah, I don't- I don't think that was ever in question," Black Widow replied. Tony could hear the amusement in the spy's voice.

 

***

  
After the Hulk had decided that the robot was dead enough, the team headed back to the tower. Bruce made an appearance midway there, and Tony flew the sleeping man the rest of the way. Once there, Tony laid his precious bundle on the couch, sitting on the floor by the salt- and pepper-topped head. The other Avengers each settled themselves after they'd retrieved food from the kitchen and changed into extra clothes they'd taken to keeping in the penthouse.  
  
It had become a ritual of sorts. Bruce never remembered much from his time as the Hulk and upon waking, immediately concerned himself with possible casualties. The physicist's first thoughts went to the team, so everyone had decided to stick around to assure the disoriented man that they were fine. Afterward, they would retreat to their own floors, both to rest and to give the couple privacy.  
  
J.A.R.V.I.S. had started up some trashy reality show that no one was really watching, choosing instead to talk amongst themselves. It was random, no real topic or depth to the conversation, just something to pass the time.  
  
It took about an hour, and then, Bruce twitched a bit. He turned over slightly, made a face, and released an all-too-familiar whimper.  
  
Tony froze. That was the sound Bruce made when he was waking up while he was in his Little space. Tony's eyes flashed towards the team, and he tried to look relaxed as he searched their faces for signs that they'd heard.  
  
Naturally, they had, as they'd been waiting for Bruce to wake up. Thankfully, though, they seemed to only think he was only having a bad dream.  
  
Tony stroked Bruce's hair and said, as casually as possible, "Maybe you guys should go down to your own floors, just in case he wakes up cranky." He thought that was a feasible enough excuse. Bruce didn't usually want to be around the team when he felt upset, too worried that he may Hulk out and hurt them.  
  
Steve, the loyal ass, replied logically, "But if we left, Bruce would either think that we didn't trust him or that he hurt us, and neither of those things are true."  
  
Clint made a sound of agreement, as did Natasha, but Tony could also see suspicion in her eyes.  
  
Bruce made another displeased noise, and Tony whispered softly into his ear. "Shh, Brucie, it's okay."  
  
Calming at the sound of Tony's voice, Bruce made a movement towards the other man, searching for him. He reached out with one hand, which caught the edge of Tony's shirt and then held it clenched in his fist. A soft sigh parted pink lips, and long eyelashes fluttered.  
  
Tony turned back to the team and saw concern in Clint's and Steve's eyes. Natasha's, however, had understanding. The red-haired woman went to say something, but Bruce beat her to it.  
  
"Daddy?" Bruce's voice was soft, husky with sleep, and pitched slightly higher, the way it always was when he was in that headspace, and though it was quiet, it was enough for the others to hear.  
  
Despite wanting to evacuate the room of curious Avengers, reassuring Brucie had to come first, so Tony leaned forward and crooned, "Hey, Brucie Bear. Did you have a nice nap?" Tony rubbed up and down Bruce's side, which was still sleep-warm.  
  
A soft, wordless cooing was the answer, bottomless eyes showing delight.  
  
"Tony?" Steve asked cautiously, drawing Tony's and the baby's attention to him.  
  
Bruce immediately became shyer if that were possible. He cast his eyes away and curled into himself slightly. Still, he asked, "Otay?" His eyes flitted up for a split second to see their faces.  
  
Tony was prepared to intervene, but Natasha surprised him and said in a sugary voice, "Yes, Sweetie, we're okay."  
  
Steve's eyes widened further as he whipped his head around to stare at the usually apathetic spy.  
  
Clint, on the other hand, seemed to suddenly get it, and he said, "Yep, we're all fine, thanks to you." His voice, too, was more gentle, and his resting bitch face was morphed into a caring, more approachable visage.  
  
Steve looked at them like they’d all grown second heads.  
  
Ignoring him for the time being, Tony refocused on Bruce. After pressing a kiss to Bruce's forehead, Tony said, "Are you hungry, Baby?"  
  
Bruce gave a little nod and frowned. "'Teve otay?" He snuck a glance towards the nonplussed man in question.  
  
With an obvious attempt to gather himself, Steve choked out, "Yes?"  
  
The spy twins and Tony glared at the lack of believability while Bruce flinched at it. The movement made Tony turn back to Bruce, and when Tony saw the tears and guilt in the baby's eyes, he (temporarily) put aside his plans for murder and started shushing and soothing Bruce. It didn't work well, but Bruce didn't start crying for real, at least.  
  
"Sweetie," Natasha said, "Steve's okay; you didn't hurt him. He’s just cranky. You know how you feel when you go without a nap for too long? That's how he feels. It's not your fault."  
  
Steve had the good sense to nod along with what the spy was saying, a more convincing expression on his face now.  
  
"Pwomise?" Bruce said, and Tony's heart broke when Bruce's voice trembled.  
  
"Promise." Steve gave the Captain America smile.  
  
At this, Bruce settled, easing back into the couch and facing Tony again. Tony wiped the tears away, and Bruce smiled, his expression adoring. Tony couldn't resist leaning forward and rubbing their noses together.  
  
"Bottle or big boy food?"  
  
The question brought a moment of deliberation. "Big boy food," was the answer eventually produced. Tony was unsurprised. The meal replacement shakes that Bruce would drink from his bottle probably wouldn’t do much good for post-Hulk hunger. "Change, too?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Sure, Baby." An idea came to mind. "How about we go get you changed, and Charlotte- I mean, Natasha can get you something to eat?" Natasha was Bruce's friend, so it was probable that she had known about this side of Bruce before even Tony did, which would explain her lack of surprise today. If he got Bruce away from her and the others, she could explain to Steve without messing with Bruce's headspace.  
  
Bruce turned to look at Natasha, making sure it was okay with her, Tony assumed, and after getting a smile, Bruce nodded at Tony.  
  
"Come on, then." Tony stood and offered a hand to Bruce. Bruce stood from the couch and followed behind Tony to the baby's room.  
  
"Let's get you clean first, huh?" Taking the cue, J.A.R.V.I.S. started running a bath. After undressing Bruce, which really just meant helping Bruce step out tattered pants, Tony added Bruce's favorite bubble bath to the water, filling the room with the scent of cinnamon.  
  
By the time Tony had fetched a washcloth and a towel, J.A.R.V.I.S. was already turning off the water. "Ready, Baby Boy?"  
  
Bruce nodded. Tony helped Bruce into the water, the bubbles making quiet noise as they popped. A joyful smile crossed Bruce's face as he sunk into the water, bubbles going up to his shoulders.  
  
Tony dipped the washcloth into the tub and then started rubbing Bruce's back with it while the baby played with the bubbles. Tony moved around to Bruce's chest, gliding the washcloth over the hair there before moving onto his arms, which inhibited playtime with the bubbles and made Bruce disgruntled, and then to legs and feet, careful to get between the toes. Tony quickly but gently cleaned Bruce's more private areas and then said, "Dip your head in the water for me, Brucie."  
  
The baby leaned his head back, and Tony made sure that the curls were thoroughly wet, helping Bruce return to an upright position after. Tony massaged subtly scented shampoo into Bruce's hair next, scratching Bruce's scalp in the way he knew made the baby's muscles relax almost immediately. After rinsing and conditioning, Tony eased a reluctant but obedient Bruce out of the tub. J.A.R.V.I.S. drained the dirty water, and Tony wrapped Bruce in a towel, drying him off quickly.  
  
Bruce sat on the changing table while Tony rubbed the apple and vanilla scented lotion into the now clean skin and diapered him. "What do you want to wear, Baby?" Tony asked, kissing Bruce's cheek before he helped the other off the table.  
  
Bruce pursed his lips in thought, and it was adorable, unselfconscious in a way he rarely was when he was grown-up Bruce, which was one of the reasons why Tony loved this part of their relationship so much.  
  
Bruce suddenly bounced in excitement, eyes gleaming. "Iwon Man!"  
  
Tony laughed, having forgotten about that purchase. "Alright, Brucie."  
  
They went to the closet, and Tony pulled out the desired outfit. It was a footed onesie designed to look like the Iron Man armor, complete with an arc reactor that glowed when pressed, but it lacked the helmet. It zipped up the front and was made of terrycloth, and Bruce loved it. In all honesty, Tony did, too, because it fulfilled some urge within him that made him want to mark Bruce as his. Tony couldn't think of a mark more blatant than the onesie, other than tattooing, "Property of Tony Stark," on Bruce's forehead, and that seemed a little much.  
  
Once dressed, Bruce started clinging to Tony, eyes showing his pleasure of dressing like Tony. "Little monkey," Tony said fondly. "Are you ready to eat?"  
  
Bruce nodded. "Cão?"  
  
"Go grab him."  
  
Bruce scurried to fetch the stuffed animal from its place in the crib. When he returned, dog under his arm, he grabbed Tony's hand with his own free one, and they went back into living area.  
  
The others didn't seem to have moved from their seats, but on the table in front of the couch on which Bruce had been lying, there were a few grilled cheese sandwiches, a bowl of tomato soup, a bag of fruit gummies, and a sippy cup full of something. When the team heard Bruce and Tony coming, they turned to face them, and if Natasha and Clint's faces didn't fucking melt at the sight of Bruce and his outfit, Tony would give Fury free reign to J.A.R.V.I.S.'s servers. Steve had his press release face on, but Tony could see the worry in his eyes.  
  
Tony and Bruce claimed their seats again, and Bruce looked at Tony hesitantly, glancing back towards the food pointedly.  
  
Tony mentally moved inventing time travel so he could kill Brian Banner up the list of priorities.  
  
"Yes, Baby, it's for you." Tony gave a reassuring smile.  
  
Bruce turned and looked at Natasha timidly. "T’ank you, Tasha," he murmured.  
  
"You're welcome, Sweetie." Natasha gave a smile.  
  
Bruce tucked into the food then, curling into Tony's side. Tony ran his fingers through the slightly damp hair, causing Bruce to smile contentedly.  
  
Tony's phone chimed in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he had a text from Natasha. Huh. He hadn't even seen her get her phone out.  
  
_I explained the basics to Steve, and it helped a bit. He's not judging Bruce, but he's concerned that you may have less than stellar intentions and refuses to leave until he's sure Bruce is entirely comfortable and consenting._   
  
Tony tried not to get angry that Steve thought Bruce was in any kind of danger with Tony and mostly succeeded. Steve was from the forties, and the age play thing wasn't even really accepted now. Tony understood. Really. And he was happy that Bruce had people who would worry about him now. He couldn't help that there was a part of him, though, a rather large part, that resented the idea that anyone would even suspect that Tony would do anything to hurt Bruce. Didn't Steve know him better than that?  
  
Bruce made a questioning noise, and Tony looked down at the baby's wide, inquiring eyes that held obvious anxiety. Bruce must have felt Tony tense. To smooth it over, Tony smiled in a carefree way and kissed the top of Bruce's head. "How's your food?" he asked.  
  
Satisfied that Tony was okay, Bruce beamed, cheese around his mouth. "Good!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Sweetie," Natasha said.  
  
Tony nodded a thank you to her and to Clint, deciding to ignore Steve for now. "J.A.R.V.I.S., put on some cartoons," he ordered. A tug on his sleeve had him sighing and tacking on, "Please."  
  
"Of course, Sir," was the reply, and Tony wasn't imagining the amusement in J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice. "Young Master Bruce, do you have a preference?"  
  
Through a mouthful of sandwich, Bruce said, "Tom and Jewwy, pwease."  
  
"Of course, Young Master."  
  
Brucie reached for his sippy cup and took a long sip. At this point, most of the food had been scarfed down, only the dregs of the soup and the packet of gummies remaining.  
  
The room was mostly silent, Bruce's complete attention on the show and everyone else watching him. Cão was secured under Bruce's arm, hugged tightly to his chest, and Bruce was chewing absently on the spout of the sippy cup. His face was entirely relaxed, and the TV was reflected in his eyes.  
  
Tony adjusted his position slightly, stretching his legs in front of him on the floor and slumping so that his head was level with the back of the couch. Bruce moved so that he could rest his head by the arc reactor and tucked his legs beside him on the couch.  
  
From the edge of his vision, Tony could see Steve watching them intently. Turning his head to return the look, Tony could notice the caution and curiosity the super soldier was feeling. Steve's gaze was focused on Tony and Bruce, examining them like they were specimens under a microscope. A mini staring contest broke out, Tony defiant and challenging, daring Steve to say something, and Steve's was determined and observant, watching in case Tony did something damnable.  
  
Bruce's giggle burst the little bubble, letting Tony turn away and see the wide, wide grin on the baby's face. Tony didn't know what happened on the screen, but he was grateful it did. Bruce didn't smile like that enough. Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce and didn't let go.


	2. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks to Tony about Bruce.

After a few episodes, Bruce started yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was clear that he was trying to be subtle, but he was failing miserably.    
  
"Nap time, Little Boy?" Tony asked.    
  
Bruce ripped his eyes from the screen to plead with Tony. "No, Daddy! Cawtoons!"    
  
Tony shook his head and replied, "Come on, Brucie; you're tired."    
  
"No!" Bruce exclaimed, more insistently this time, and Tony's eyebrows shot up his forehead.    
  
Bruce had never argued while Little before, quite the contrary, actually. He would do what he was told, sometimes reluctantly, but never argued, never was outright disobedient.    
  
Slightly off guard and aware of the audience, Tony said sternly, "Bruce, what are the rules?"    
  
Bruce sulked a moment before answering. "Don't awgue with Daddy, and Daddy decides when I has to go to bed." He refused to look up from his lap.    
  
"If you know the rules, then why did you break them?"    
  
"'Cause I wanna watch cawtoons." Bruce sounded a little ashamed.    
  
"Is that a good reason to break the rules?"    
  
"No, Daddy."    
  
"So you should say..." Tony let his words lilt up in question.    
  
"I'm sowwy, Daddy." Tony heard the wobble in the words and was unsurprised to see the beginnings of tears.    
  
Tony softened his voice. "Hey," he said, voice low and (he hoped) soothing. He cupped Bruce's cheeks and tilted the face to look at him. Wiping the tears away with his thumbs, Tony continued, "It's okay. I'm not mad at you."    
  
"B-but I-I wa-as bad." Bruce's voice cracked throughout the sentence.    
  
"Yes, you broke some rules, but it’s okay now. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."    
  
The baby just looked dubious and sniffled.    
  
"How about this," Tony started, unable to stand to see Bruce so distressed, "we can sit here and watch cartoons until you fall asleep, but you have to promise that you won't fight it. If you need to go to sleep, sleep. Okay?"    
  
"Otay. I pwomise." Bruce seemed relieved, and at the same time guilty, that he wasn't in trouble.    
  
"Good boy." Tony kissed Bruce's forehead. After sitting up properly in his seat again, Tony pulled Bruce to sit sideways in his lap, and Bruce went willingly, seeming a little desperate for physical contact now. Cão got smushed between their bodies, and the long-empty sippy cup fell to the floor. Natasha picked it up and set it back on the table with the other dishes that hasn't been taken away yet, and it was only then that Tony remembered that other people were in the room. It had slipped his mind around the time Bruce had started crying.    
  
"Thank you," Tony said.    
  
Natasha just nodded, smiling at Bruce before returning to her seat.    
  
Bruce turned his head back to the TV and sucked his thumb into his mouth, and Tony checked the other's reactions. Natasha seemed fairly pleased with the way Tony had handled the situation, and Clint just looked relieved that the crying had stopped. Steve was, for once, unreadable.

 

***

  
A half hour later, Bruce drifted off with his thumb hanging from his mouth. Small, adorable snuffles came every so often.    
  
"Tony," Steve said, voice inflectionless.    
  
Glancing up, Tony saw Natasha and Clint looking warily at an impassive Steve. "Yes?"    
  
"Can we talk?"    
  
Tony gestured to Bruce, who was sleeping soundly on Tony's lap. "I'm a little busy right now. Maybe some other time."  _ Or never. That works, too.  _   
  
Steve sighed and said, "Please, Tony?  Just put him in bed or something."    
  
"I'm glad you think so highly of me Steve, but I'm not quite strong enough to carry him to his room, and I'm not just going to leave him on the couch."    
  
"Then, let me take him." When the only response to that was a glare, Steve said, "I’m not going to hurt him, Tony. I just want to talk to you, and I don't want to do that with Bruce sleeping in the same room."   
  
Tony hesitated another second before nodding grudgingly. He helped settle Bruce in Steve’s arms with minimal jostling, Bruce not even rousing, and told Steve, "Follow me."   
  
Natasha and Clint following as well, Tony led Steve to the nursery. The ceiling was littered with glowing plastic stars that had been painstakingly arranged to be accurate. Science posters were on the walls, and a periodic table had been painted on the entirety of one wall. A rocking chair was in the far corner, a small blanket thrown over the back. The shag carpeting was soft underfoot, and a toy chest was pressed against a wall. The man-sized crib was to the right and a bookshelf of children's stories was beside it, along with a small set of drawers. An Iron Man nightlight was plugged into the wall and currently on, giving the dark room a bit of light.   
  
Tony watched the team take in everything, Clint and Natasha all but squealing over it, which was just all kinds of weird. Steve’s face was still unexpressive, but he didn't seem to have any negative reaction. Small victories.   
  
Steve paused a moment before placing Bruce in the crib. The smallest of cries came then, and Tony hurried over. Moving Steve aside, Tony opened a drawer and pulled out Bruce's pacifier. Easing it into the mouth opened to wail, Tony said quietly, "Shh, Brucie. Don't fuss." It calmed Bruce almost immediately.   
  
Once Bruce was sleeping peacefully again, Cão in a choke hold, Tony shooed the Avengers from the room, closing the door after himself. They reconvened in the living room, and Steve looked to Natasha and Clint. "If I asked you to leave-"   
  
"We’d watch from the vents," Clint said cheerfully, and Natasha nodded.   
  
"That’s what I thought. Alright." Steve took a deep breath and then said to Tony, "Natasha told me a little about… this," he waved a hand vaguely, "but I want to hear about it from you. I know this isn’t actually any of my business, but Bruce and I are friends, and I want to try to understand for his sake.  How does this work between you and Bruce?"   
  
Tony leaned back in his seat. He knew that Steve's approval wasn't necessary and that nothing would change if Steve decided to be super conservative about it, but he also knew that Bruce liked Steve and that this could drive a wedge between them if handled indelicately. Ideally, this conversation would be put off until Bruce was able to input his thoughts, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Besides, since Steve’s main focus was clearly Bruce, Tony just needed to convince Steve that Bruce was in no danger. Easier said than done, seeing how Bruce was crying today. He didn’t blame Bruce, of course, not at all. He was just frustrated with the situation and wished that they had been able to tell the team in their own time, in their own way, if ever, because really, this was turning out to be one huge fucking headache.   
  
Biting down on his instinctive desire to be sarcastic, Tony started explaining. “Bruce, as you know, had a very shitty childhood- very shitty life really- and has more self-control than anyone else on the planet. Sometimes, Bruce feels like he needs to let go for a while, to not be in control. When he does, he wants, needs, someone else to be in control for him. He wants someone else to take care of him and make sure things are okay. I do that for him. I tell him when to go to bed and when to eat. I help pick out his clothes and make sure he has everything he needs.” He stopped there, unsure of what else to say.   
  
“Couldn't you do that without the, the ageplay?” Steve questioned.   
  
Tony shrugged. “I could. It's his preference, though. That's where Brian Banner’s A+ parenting comes in. Bruce needs to do the things he missed out on as a child. He likes to color, watch cartoons, play with toys. That kind of stuff.”   
  
“His preference? It's not for you, too?”   
  
“Not really. I like it well enough, but I don't need it the way Bruce does. I just want him to feel safe and comfortable. If he needs to regress a few years and have me take care of him to do that, then that's what we'll do.”   
  
Natasha said, “Bruce didn’t tell me that you felt that way.”   
  
“I haven't told Bruce that. He’d start freaking out over nothing and try to bury his need for it.”   
  
Natasha nodded her head in acknowledgement of that point.   
  
Steve's brow furrowed. “What would happen if Bruce really didn't want to do something?”   
  
“It would depend. I’m supposed to tell him what to do, and sometimes that may not be what he wants to do, like earlier with the nap. If it's something like that, then I'll put him in time out or something. If it's a genuine problem, like if I cross a boundary on accident, then I'll back off and try to help Bruce come out of his Little space so we can talk about what happened.”   
  
“Little space?”   
  
“The mindset he's in when he's like this.”   
  
“Oh. Would you ever physically punish Bruce?”   
  
Tony exhaled harshly. “Only if Bruce told me that he wanted that. I doubt it will come up, though.” Tony’s patience was starting to wane.   
  
After a moment of thought, Steve said, “Natasha mentioned that sometimes arrangements like this are… sexual.”   
  
“For now, ours isn’t. I’m still adjusting to this, and I don’t think I can manage the Daddy persona while being his lover at the same time.”   
  
“But you might in the future? Doesn't that seem a little… pedophillic?” Steve looked extremely uncomfortable, a fact that Tony took secret pleasure in even as a flash of hurt went through him at the insinuation.   
  
Here, Natasha interrupted. “That’s not how these things work, Steve. The Little isn’t a stand-in for an actual child. The Little is someone to take care of, to protect. It’s just a form of role play, as innocent as any other.”   
  
Steve clearly didn't understand, but he took Natasha's word for it and moved on. Sighing, he said, “Okay. I guess that’s all I wanted to know. I mean, I still want to talk to Bruce to get his perspective, but I trust you, and I know that you’d rather cut your own arm off than hurt Bruce. Thank you for answering my questions.”   
  
Tony nodded, relieved that it was over. He eased back into his seat, and his shoulders relaxed. Turning to Natasha, he asked, “How long have you known?”   
  
She said, “I discovered Bruce's desires a few months ago.”   
  
“Were you the reason he decided to tell me?”   
  
“I encouraged it, yes.”   
  
“How old is Bruce as a Little?” Clint asked.   
  
Tony thought. “It varies. Usually between three and five, I think, give or take, and he has a few things that he likes that are more indicative of one or younger.” Tony felt much more comfortable talking about this with the spy twins than Steve, probably because they knew what they were talking about. On that note… “Why do you two know so much about this stuff anyway?”   
  
Clint answered, “I dabble. I’m about fifteen. Phil's not into it at all, so Natasha acts as Mommy.”   
  
Steve raised his eyebrows but didn't comment, clearly long past being surprised after the conversation they just had.   
  
“How long do we have until Bruce wakes up, J.?” Tony asked.   
  
“Based on my scans, Sir, I believe the Young Master will wake in seventy-two minutes,” J.A.R.V.I.S responded.   
  
“Anyone up for a movie, then?”   
  
There was vague agreement, and Tony ordered,  “Put on something with lots of explosions and little actual plot as possible, J.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feedback is much appreciated.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brucie lets the team in.

The movie was almost over when the A.I. informed the group that Bruce was awake. Tony had the movie cut off, claiming it was much too violent for Brucie, earning him a small smile from Natasha. The group headed to the baby’s room and found Bruce, tears in his eyes and down his cheeks, staring up at the ceiling and clutching at Cão with one arm. The pacifier had fallen onto the bed, and Bruce had the thumb of his free hand in his mouth.

  
Tony moved quickly to Bruce’s side, leaning over the side of the crib to stroke Bruce’s face and shush him gently. “It’s okay, Brucie Bear. You’re okay.”   
  
Bruce removed his thumb from his mouth so he could grab onto Tony’s hand. The baby looked up hopefully, clearly wanting out. “Daddy,” he said wetly.   
  
“I’m here, Baby. Hold on.” Tony lowered the side of the crib and helped Bruce out, alleviating the baby’s upset somewhat. “Hey, Baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to a damp cheek. “It’s okay.”   
  
Bruce wrapped himself tightly around Tony, oblivious to the others in the room. He buried his face into Tony’s neck and whined.   
  
“What’s wrong, Baby? Need your diaper changed?”   
  
There was a nod against his neck.   
  
“Alright, shh, we'll get you cleaned up.” Tony guided a slightly stumbling Bruce to the bathroom, the others staying behind. He could hear quiet whispering coming from them, and it sounded as if Steve were asking if Bruce actually wore diapers. It sounded curious rather than malicious or disgusted, so Tony left it to Natasha.   
  
Tony cleaned Bruce swiftly and then gathered him into a hug. “That better, Baby?”   
  
Bruce nodded his head. “Bott’e?” he requested.   
  
“Alright, let's get you one.” Holding hands, the pair headed out again,  and Tony found that the team had gone back to the living room. Everyone smiled at them when they came in, and Bruce ducked his head shyly.   
  
“Bruce, do you want to stay in here while I make you a bottle or do you want to come with me?” Tony asked.   
  
Bruce glanced up at the others quickly before saying, “He’e.”   
  
“Okay. I’ll be right back.” He sat Bruce between Steve and Natasha and went to the kitchen. The shake didn’t take that long, so he was soon rejoining the others. Bruce was leaning a bit timidly against Steve, Natasha stroking the dark curls on his head and Clint playing with the pads of the feet on the pajamas from where he had taken position on the floor. Tony was surprised, though pleased, to see Bruce allowing that much contact.   
  
Deciding not to call attention to it for fear it would make Bruce uncomfortable, Tony asked,  “Do you want to drink it by yourself,  or should one of us feed you?”   
  
Bruce thought for a second, looking at the others.  He eventually looked back to Tony and said,  “You, pwease.”   
  
The team released Bruce from their clutches, letting him scurry over to Tony, who sat and pulled the baby sideways over his lap. Tony held the bottle to Bruce’s mouth, and Bruce latched onto the nipple quickly.  A happy sound came from the back of his throat,  and Tony smiled down at him. “Better, Baby?”   
  
Tony received a gentle pat on the cheek in answer, and Clint made a barely audible, “Aww.”   
  
A glance in his direction revealed various degrees of doting expressions on each of the others’ faces. Steve’s expression seemed much more relaxed than it had just a little over an hour ago.   
  
Bruce saw what Tony was looking at and blushed but didn’t shy away.  He returned each of their gazes as he continued to sip from the bottle, hands idly playing with the hem of Tony’s shirt. It was a quiet,  peaceful moment shared between them all; the only things missing were Phil and Thor.   
  
“Shit,” Tony said suddenly, startling everyone, Bruce letting out a worried noise. Tony shushed Bruce gently, stroking the baby’s side in silent apology and assuring him that nothing was wrong.   
  
“What is it?” Natasha asked.   
  
“Thor,” Tony answered,  and he saw comprehension flash across her features. The god was in Asgard, which meant, now that Natasha, Clint, and Steve knew, they’d have to talk to Thor about it next. How would that conversation even go? How would Thor react? Was Asgard a prudish place, or would this be nothing at which to bat an eyelash?   
  
“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said,  interrupting Tony’s thoughts, “Miss Potts has just entered the elevator in the lobby and has requested to be brought to your current location.”   
  
Tony was getting a headache.   
  
He floundered a moment, unsure of what to do, and then said, “Baby, I have to talk to someone from work. Why don’t you go to your room with the others and show them your things? One of them can finish feeding you, or you can do it.”   
  
Bruce looked reluctant but nodded anyway. He sat up, taking the bottle with him and looked to the three that were standing from their seats.   
  
“After you, Buddy,” Steve said.   
  
Bruce led them down the hall, disappeared into his room right before the elevator doors opened.   
  
Tony already had a StarkPad in his lap, pretending to have been doing something other than bottle-feeding his lover, whom Pepper,  and the rest of the world, excluding the Avengers, didn’t know about.   
  
“Hey, Pep,” Tony greeted. “What do you need?”   
  
“You to sign this paperwork,” she said, dropping the unreasonably large pile of paper on the coffee table.   
  
“Sure, I’ll get to it later,” Tony said.   
  
“Now, Tony.”   
  
“I’m a little tied up, now,  Pepper,” Tony replied, his voice a little terse. “It’ll have to wait a while.”   
  
Raising a brow, she asked, “What are you doing that’s more important than the deal we’re trying to make with China?”   
  
“Why, revolutionizing science of course!” Which, everyone knows, is code for, “Trying to take care of my wonderful boyfriend, whom you don’t know I have, and waiting for you to leave so he doesn’t have to hide in his room anymore like he’s my first boyfriend hiding in the closet because my mom just walked in.”   
  
Pepper either didn’t get the message or chose to ignore it. “That can wait, Tony. The paperwork can’t, and I’m not leaving until it’s done.”   
  
“Would you like a drink, then? As I said, I’m busy right now, so it’ll take a while before I can get to it,” he snarked.   
  
Pepper’s face hardened. “Tony,” she said, voice low in warning, “sign the papers. Now.”   
  
Tony lost all pretence of politeness. “Later. I am in the middle of something very important, and the paperwork can wait a few hours. It’s not like the deal is going away anytime soon; China doesn’t have any other offers for arc reactor tech. No,” he said when she tried to interrupt. “If it needs to be done that badly, well, you have plenty of experience signing my signature.”   
  
“I-"   
  
“Enough.” Natasha’s cold, stern voice sounded from the hallway. “You’re scaring Bruce.”   
  
Pepper jerked at the realization that someone else was in the penthouse, her face trying to simultaneously blanch in surprise and flush in embarrassment. Tony simply turned in his seat to look at the spy, a spike of anxiety hitting him at her statement.   
  
“Is he okay?” he asked, disregarding Pepper.   
  
"Steve and Clint are calming him down now, but if you're going to argue do it somewhere else, or do it quieter.” The threat of physical pain was evident in her voice.   
  
“Nope, we’re not arguing; Pepper was just leaving.” Tony stood from the couch, paying no attention to Pepper’s indignant squawk, and heading towards Bruce’s room. “I’ll get to the paperwork later, Pep,” he said, maneuvering around Natasha. “JARVIS, remind me about it later.”   
  
“Yes, Sir. Miss Potts, shall I take you back to the lobby?”   
  
No longer paying attention, Tony knocked on the baby’s door before pushing it open. Inside the room, Steve was sitting in the rocking chair, feeding the bottle to Bruce, who was curled in his lap. Clint was again sitting on the floor, stroking the fuzzy cloth that covered Bruce's leg.   
  
When he heard Tony come in, Bruce turned his head around to look at him, mouth pulling away from the bottle, and holding out his arms hopefully. His eyes were a little red, and there were a few tear tracks on his cheeks, but he seemed to be assured by the sight of Tony.   
  
Tony smiled and kissed Bruce’s head but said, “Let Steve finish giving you your bottle, and then I’ll hold you.”   
  
Bruce pouted a bit, but did as told, returning to his snack.   
  
“What did Pepper want?” Steve asked as Tony sat beside Clint,  stroking Bruce’s hair.   
  
“She had paperwork that she claimed couldn’t wait even though I told her I was very busy.”   
  
At that,  Bruce turned worried eyes to Tony, who quickly said, “Don’t give me that look, Brucie. What did I tell you about that?”   
  
Releasing the bottle, Bruce answered, “I’m mowe ‘po’tant than anythin’ else.” He still looked a bit guilty, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been before.   
  
“That’s right.” Tony stroked Bruce’s hair, and the baby started in on his bottle again, though it was clear that it was less because he was hungry and more that he wanted to cuddle with Tony already.   
  
Steve and Clint looked almost proud of Tony for putting Bruce first. They didn’t mention it, though, Clint only asking, “Where’s Nat?”   
  
Tony automatically glanced back towards the door. “I don’t know. I thought she was behind me.”   
  
“What do you want to bet she and Pepper are giving each other death glares?”   
  
“That’s a sucker bet,” Steve said,  his expression a mix of concern and amusement, leaning slightly more towards the latter.   
  
Bruce pushed Steve's hand away and squirmed in his lap a bit. Laughing, Steve said, “Alright, Scamp, hold on.” Steve helped Bruce to sit up.   
  
Bruce turned to Tony and a little exasperated, asked,  “Daddy, now?”   
  
This had the rest of them laughing, and Tony agreed, “Daddy, now.” Steve and Tony traded seats, and then Bruce was curled into Tony’s lap.   
  
After placing a sloppy kiss to Tony’s cheek, Bruce said, “Missed you.”   
  
“I missed you, too, Baby.”   
  
Natasha came in, then, and paused in the doorway, watching them for a moment before closing the door and sitting between Clint and Steve.   
  
Sitting there, the warm weight of Bruce in his lap, Bruce talking excitedly about the toys Tony had bought, Steve, Natasha, and Clint all listening with smiles on their faces, no judgement to be found, Tony felt content, secure in the peaceful little bubble that was his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes me happy! One part left for this story!


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bruce talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing dialogue. I hate it, hate it, hate it. 
> 
> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I can't really think of a way to improve it, and I've kept you waiting long enough. It's the shortest chapter, not even 1,000 words. I'll probably come back later and try to spruce it up. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is appreciated, and if you have any prompts for this series, just let me know in the comments. I have one request for the next one, but after that, I don't know what I'll do exactly, so I'm open to ideas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Bruce took a long sip of his coffee, the dark brew warming him from the inside and pushing aside the after-sleep fog that had been pressing against the edges of his mind. Across the kitchen table, Steve watched him intently, as if making sure Bruce wasn't about to suddenly sink back into Little space. The concern was unnecessary but not unappreciated.  
  
“So,” the blonde said, breaking the silence, “this is probably an unneeded conversation, but just for caution’s sake, let’s get it over with.”  
  
Bruce nodded. “Yes, I am doing this of my own free will. No, Tony is not forcing, coercing, or harming me in any way. Yes, I realize that the team will be there if I need them, and yes, I’m okay with the fact that you interacted with me while I wasn’t quite the version of myself I usually present to you. Does that cover it?”  
  
“Just about.” Steve smiled, the mood lightening slightly and a tension slipping from his muscles. “If you don’t mind, could I ask you some questions about the ageplay itself?”  
  
Leaning back in his seat, Bruce said, “Fire away.”  
  
Steve asked, “What- what makes you need to do that? Not why did you start, but what circumstances make that more likely to happen?” he elaborated.  
  
“If I’m feeling really tired, or stressed, or sad, or lonely. Guilt, sometimes. Sometimes it's apropos of nothing.” Bruce shrugged.  
  
“Couldn't some of those bring out the Hulk instead?”  
  
“The Hulk only shows up if I’m in danger, or if he perceives it that way. It would depend on what was going on, who I was around, that kind of stuff. If I’m around the team, I’m more likely to be Little than I am to Hulk out.” Bruce brought the coffee to his mouth again.  
  
“Has that happened before? Dropping to that head space while you were around us?”  
  
“A few times. I snuck away and went to my room when I could. Occasionally, I had to just fight it off until I could be alone.”  
  
Steve frowned, clearly upset at that.  
  
“Don’t feel guilty, Steve,” Bruce said. “You didn't know, and I probably wouldn't have let you do anything about it anyway at the time. Next question.”  
  
Steve looked disgruntled still but asked, “What do you get out of the ageplay? Tony explained a little, but I’d like to know from you.” There was no judgement in his voice, only a genuine desire to understand.  
  
Bruce took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly through his nose. He bit his lip in thought before trying to explain. “It’s… I feel safe,” he began.  “I don’t have to worry about when I’ll get to eat, or if I’ll have to run away again. I don’t have to be afraid that I’ll be hurt because I know Tony wouldn’t do that. I just… relax. I can let someone take care of me and be comfortable enough to not worry about the consequences of my every action, every word.”  
  
A considering look crossed Steve’s face. “That makes sense. Sort of.”  
  
Bruce quirked his lips into a smile. “It’s still pretty weird to you, though.”  
  
“Yeah. Not that I'm judging.”  
  
“I know you aren't. I wouldn't be talking to you about this otherwise, and Tony wouldn't have left me with you.”  
  
“Neither would Clint or Natasha. Natasha may have hidden my body.”  
  
They had a quiet laugh about that.  
  
“What else do you want to know?” Bruce asked.  
  
Steve considered for a moment before wondering, “How much do you remember after?”  
  
“Most of it. Some of the finer details can get a bit blurry, but I know what happened.”  
  
“So you remember Pepper’s visit?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How does that affect you? Like, if you get worked up while you’re Little, does that mess with you at all now?”  
  
Bruce shook his head. “Not really. I mean, if it were because of something serious, then, yeah, I’d be upset, or if the scene is particularly emotionally exhausting, then I’ll be tired, but mostly, I’m fine.”  
  
“Well, I think that's everything. Like I said, this was mostly just formality.” Steve smiled.  
  
“Right. If you have any other questions, let me know, and I'll answer the best I can.” Bruce stood. “Want to help me make breakfast?”  
  
“Sure.”

  
  
***

  
  
The team ate breakfast together, and there was no mention of yesterday. It wasn't avoided, not like anyone was made uncomfortable by it, but it was more that it wasn't worth mentioning, not a huge deal. Bruce was grateful for that.  
  
They split up afterward, Steve and Natasha going to the gym, Clint going to the archery range, Tony to the workshop, and Bruce to his lab. The day continued as usual, nothing unordinary happening, and Bruce knew that everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know, not the best. Feedback is loved, and prompts are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Pretty please? I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Auf wiedersehen,  
> lexthemess


End file.
